Misunderstandings
by MacGateFan
Summary: *COMPLETE* Harm is arrested for attempted murder. After things get resolved, Harm decides he wants to make it work with a certain Marine.
1. 1

Title: Misunderstandings  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)   
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario and some  
others who aren't me.  
Notes: This takes place before the season 8 finale, but still somewhat  
AU. Sorry for the mix up at the end. I didn't mean to make it sound the way it did.  
********************  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but do you have a minute?"  
  
Harm looked up from the file he was reading. "Certainly, Harriet,  
come in and take a seat."  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "I was wondering if you could help me plan  
a surprise birthday party for Bud. I'd ask the Colonel, but she's busy  
with the Kensington court martial."  
  
Harm smiled. "I'd be glad to help. The project the Admiral gave me  
is just about complete."  
  
"Wonderful! Would you like to come by my place for dinner around  
1900? Since Bud left early this morning for the case he's working on,  
Little AJ and I will be on our own."  
  
"I'll definately be there, Harriet."  
  
She stood up and smiled. "Thank you again, sir."  
  
****************  
  
Singer was walking by Harm's office when something caught her ear.   
"Would you like to come by my place for dinner around 1900? Since Bud  
left early this morning for the case he's working on, Little AJ and I  
have to fend for ourselves."  
  
"I'll definately be there, Harriet."  
  
*What a complete ass! I wonder if Lieutenant Roberts knows his wife  
and his best friend are going at it. Probably not, he's so gullible.*  
  
"Something going on that I should know about, Lieutenant?"  
  
Singer jumped and the Admiral's voice. "Uh...no, I mean, no, sir!"  
  
"Perhaps you should get back to work then," Chegwidden suggested. Singer nodded and headed back to her office. "She's up to  
something..."  
  
***************  
  
Harm glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 1800. He decided  
to call it quits for now since Harriet was expecting him in an hour. He stopped by Mac's office. "Still here, Marine?"  
  
"Yeah, some people have more complicated things to take care of," she  
said, glaring up at him.  
  
"Hey don't look at me!" Harm replied. "The Admiral gave you the option, you chose the Court Martial."  
  
Mac waved her hand. "Just go away."  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted. Have a good night, Mac."  
  
"You too, Harm."  
  
Singer watched him from the doorway of the break room. She followed  
him out of the bullpen. Instead of getting onto the elevator, she  
quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
A plot was forming in her brain. She had an idea of how to get Harm  
out of the way and herself on good terms with the Admiral. Yes, it  
would be perfect. It just had to work!  
  
************  
  
"Hi, Uncle Harm!!" AJ exclaimed, rushing into his godfather's waiting  
arms. "See my shirt, I'm a sailor!"  
  
Harm smiled at him. He looked adorable in his US Navy t-shirt. "He  
insisted he wear it for you," Harriet explained.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. AJ, why don't you show your  
Uncle Harm the carrier Daddy bought you."  
  
AJ took Harm by the hand. "Follow me, Commander!"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Harm replied with a laugh.  
  
Harriet had just taken the veggie lasagna from the oven, when the  
doorbell rang. She was surprised to see Loren Singer standing in  
front of her.  
  
"May I come in, Lieutenant?" she asked, not bothering to wait for a  
reply.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
Singer drew out a gun, complete with a silencer. "There are just a  
few things I want to take care of. First, you." Before Harriet could say another word, she felt a blinding flash of pain in her head, and then nothing.   
  
She cleared her throat in an attempt to sound like Harriet. "Harm!"  
she called.  
  
Harm, followed by Little AJ, entered the living room. What he saw,  
made his blood go cold. "Mommy?" AJ said, peering around Harm.  
  
He held him back. "Wait, buddy," he said, taking in the scene.   
  
"You're going to need a lawyer," someone rasped. "Stay where you are,  
Commander."  
  
Harm had attempted to reach for the phone. "She needs to get to a  
hospital!" He exclaimed.   
  
"She'll be fine. The bullet didn't go into her brain. Trust me, if I  
wanted her dead, she would be. You, however, are going have a lousy  
couple of weeks."  
  
The lights suddenly went out and Harm found himself in the dark with a  
very frightened little boy. "It's okay, AJ," Harm whispered to his  
godson. Now, if only he were certain it was.  
  
"See you around..." Harm gasped as the person (woman, he noticed),  
elbowed him in the stomach. He heard the door slam shut and AJ began   
to cry.  
  
**************  
  
Mac was finally resting comfortably on her couch, getting ready to  
watch 'Frequency', when the phone rang. Whoever decided to disturbed  
her Dennis Quaid night, would have to be murdered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mac, it's Harm."  
  
"Harm, I swear, this better be important!"  
  
"Oh, it definately is."  
  
Mac noticed the urgency in his voice. "Harm, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've been arrested." A pause. "For the attempted murder of Harriet  
Sims-Roberts."  
  
**************  
  
Mac rushed to change and quickly grabbed her car keys. The phone rang  
again just as she was about to leave. "Harm?"  
  
"No, Colonel, it's Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Sir. I assume you heard the news."  
  
"I did. I want you to go to the hospital to check on Harriet. The  
police brought Little AJ there as well and the nurses are taking care   
of him," he explained.  
  
"But sir, Comman--"  
  
"I'm heading there myself. I'm hoping they'll place him into my  
custody while we figure this whole thing out."  
  
Mac nodded. "What about, Bud?"  
  
"He's been notified, but can't get a flight back until 2200. I'll  
pick him at the airport. I have to go, Colonel. Take good care of Little AJ."  
  
"Aye, sir," she replied, hanging up the phone. *God, Harm, what  
happened?*  
  
****************  
  
Harm looked up when the door opened, expecting it to be Mac. He  
inwardly groaned when he saw Admiral Chegwidden. "I've been able to  
convince them to place you into my custody. Don't make me regret  
this, Commander."  
  
"No, sir!" Harm replied, standing. "Sir, is Harriet all right?"  
  
"Not here, Commander. Lets go. You have some explaining to do."   
Harm nodded and followed his CO out to the car. As soon as they were   
seated, AJ turned to face him. "I'm ready."  
  
Harm explained what they were meeting for and the events which led up  
to his arrest. "Before I knew what was happening, I got an elbow in  
my stomach and Little AJ was crying his head off... not that I blame  
him," Harm said, looking out the window.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't leave him alone and I had to call an ambulance  
for Harriet. I barely got two words out before the police arrested me.  
  
I wanted to shove them out of the way, to make sure Harriet was all  
right, to comfort my godson, but they wouldn't let me."  
  
AJ never thought he would see Harmon Rabb, Jr crying. "Don't worry about this, Harm. We'll find out who did this and we'll bring them to justice."  
  
Harm nodded. "Sir...?"  
  
"I haven't heard anything yet. Colonel Mackenzie should be at the  
hospital by now. She'll let us know what's going on."  
  
****************  
  
"Where's Uncle Harm?" AJ asked, looking up at Mac. "The policeman took  
him away."  
  
"He's with Uncle AJ. You can see him tomorrow, okay?"  
  
AJ nodded. "What about Mommy? She had a boo boo on her head."  
  
"She did, sweetie. The doctor is taking care of her right now. Do you  
pray?"  
  
"Every night before I go to bed," AJ replied. "Do you think I can help  
Mommy if I pray now?"  
  
Mac smiled sadly. "It definately wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?" She looked up to see a nurse walking over to her.  
"Doctor Jacob is in with Mrs. Roberts now. If you'd like to go in, I  
can keep an eye on AJ."  
  
Mac nodded. "Thank you..."  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Thank you, Donna. I'm going to check on your Mommy now. Donna is  
going stay with you until I get back, okay?"  
  
AJ looked at Donna. "Will you pray with me? Aunt Mac said that can  
help my Mommy get better."  
  
"I sure will, AJ," she said, taking the little boy's hand. "We'll find  
a quiet room. Colonel, they'r in room 25, just around the corner."  
  
Mac nodded again and headed for the room. "Doctor Jacob?"  
  
"That would be me," he replied, shaking her hand. "You must be Colonel  
Mackenzie."  
  
Mac glanced over at Harriet. "I am. How is she?"  
  
"As good as can be expected considering. However, she slipped into a  
coma enroute to the hospital."  
  
Mac gasped. "Oh my God. How long before she wakes up?"  
  
"It's hard to say, Colonel. It could be a few hours, it could be a few  
months."  
  
Mac stared at her friend. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly! She knew Harm was innocent... and the only who could prove it was lying in a coma. 


	2. 2

****************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
****************  
  
Mac had just laid a sleeping AJ on the chairs in the waiting room when  
Bud and the Admiral arrived. Bud rushed over to them. "Colonel?" he  
asked worriedly.  
  
"AJ is all right, Bud. I'll take you to see Harriet. Sir?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course, I'll stay with my Godson."  
  
Mac took Bud by the arm and led him to Harriet's room. She explained  
her condition to him. Bud was silent as they stood in front of the  
door. "Bud?"  
  
"The Commander didn't do it, Colonel."  
  
"I know," she replied, placing a hand on your shoulder. "I need you to  
focus on taking care of your wife and son. The Admiral and I are going  
to find out who did this to Harriet. That's a promise."  
  
Bud smiled sadly. "Thank you," he replied. Taking a deep breath, he  
entered the room.  
  
Mac watched him go in, then returned to the waiting room.  
  
*************  
  
Bud walked slowly over to Harriet's side. She looked so peaceful. He  
kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey, sweetheart. I missed you when I  
was gone. I want you to know that I'll be sitting right here until you  
wake up. I love you so much!   
  
The Colonel and the Admiral are going to figure this out, but they  
could use your help. You see, they think Commander Rabb was the one  
who shot you. We both know that isn't true. I know you need time to  
heal, but don't take too long. AJ needs his Mommy... I need you."  
  
A sob escaped from his lips. This wasn't fair! Why was his wife lying  
in a coma? What could she have done to anger anyone so much? Harriet  
was the sweetest person on the Earth. Since he couldn't think of any  
answers, Bud laid his head down next to hers. "Come back to me,  
Angel..."  
  
****************  
  
Mac joined the Admiral and AJ a few minutes later. "Sir, where's  
Commander Rabb?"  
  
"At his apartment. Commander Turner should be there with him by now."  
  
The Admiral told her what Harm had said about the situation. "They  
have yet to find the weapon, though."  
  
"Leave it to Harm," Mac muttered.  
  
The Admiral smiled wanely. "If we can't find the real culprit, Harm  
will be cashiered out of the Navy and thrown into Levenworth."  
  
"Sir... What about little AJ? Do you think he knows anything?"  
  
He glanced down at the boy. "I don't know. It's a possibility. We'll  
talk to him when he wakes up."  
  
**************  
  
Harm handed Sturgis a beer. "Thanks," he said. Harm nodded. "So, are  
you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I was in AJ's room. He was showing me the carrier Bud bought for him.  
We hadn't been gone too long when I heard Harriet calling for me.   
Although, now that I think about it, it didn't sound like her."  
  
Sturgis took a drink of his beer. "Who could it have been?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Harm replied. "Whoever it was seemed  
to know I would be blamed for this. Maybe they set me up."  
  
"Did anyone else know you'd be there?" he asked.  
  
Harm thought for a few minutes, then shook his head. "No. I didn't  
tell anyone. I spoke with Harriet about five minutes before she left.   
She wanted help with Bud's surprise birthday party."  
  
"I was just heading to the break room then. I remember seeing Singer  
standing near your door. She seemed to be eavesdropping and the   
Admiral  
caught her."  
  
Harm stared at his friend as if he had two heads. "Are you thinking  
what I think you're thinking?"  
  
"If you're thinking Singer shot Harriet to frame you, then yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Harm began pacing. "I can see Singer stepping on toes to get up in the  
world, but I can't see her putting people in comas."  
  
Before Sturgis could reply, there was a knock on the door. Harm went  
over and opened. "Admiral, come in."  
  
"Commander, I want an honest answer from you." Harm nodded. "Were you  
having an affair with Lieutenant Sims?"  
  
Sturgis choked on his beer and glanced over at his friend. Harm did  
not like the question one bit. "Sir, how can you even ask me that! I  
could never do that to Bud and Harriet is like a sister to me!"  
  
The Admiral sighed. "I'm sorry, Harm. It's just been a long day. I  
went to Headquarters to finish up some paperwork. I got a a call from  
the SECNAV who said he heard scuttlebutt to that effect."  
  
"Does he know who started the scuttlebutt, Sir?"   
  
"Lieutenant Singer." 


	3. 3

***************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Harm glanced over at Sturgis. "Singer said this?"  
  
"She did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sturgis, tell the Admiral your theory."  
  
Sturgis looked ready to deck Harm, but spoke up anyway. "I think she's  
responsible for Lieutenant Sims being in the hospital."  
  
The Admiral crossed his arms. "You really think she would do something  
like that? I mean, I've seen her do some unorthodox things to get to  
the top, but that... She smart enough to know what will happen to her  
if she gets caught."  
  
"Sir," Harm said. "Have you talked to Little AJ?"  
  
"I have. He said you were with him in his room. He also said you  
would never hurt his Mommy." Harm had to smile. "Don't get to   
excited, Commander. The Detective in charge of the case doesn't believe him."  
  
Sturgis was confused. "Why not, sir?"  
  
"For some reason he thinks Harm is threatening AJ into saying that."   
He sighed. "I'm afraid the SECNAV asked me to take you to the Brig."  
  
Harm stared at his superior officer in shock. This had to be a joke,  
right? A sick joke. Who would do this to him? Sure, he had plenty of  
enemies... Palmer? No, he's in Leavenworth. Singer? *Wonderful,  
Sturgis has me thinking like him! *  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Sir!" Harm replied.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Sturgis said he would clean up and lock the apartment. "Thanks," Harm  
said, shaking his friend's hand. "I'm probably going to need a good  
lawyer. Know where I can find one?"  
  
"You have one." Harm and Sturgis turned to the Admiral. "It's me."  
  
************  
  
Loren Singer sat quietly in her office at JAG. Did she really do it?   
Yes, she did. She shot Lieutenant Sims. And for what? A promotion?   
God knows she won't get one if they ever find out it was she.  
  
Still... Commander Rabb does everything under the sun wrong and never  
seems to get demoted. What's so special about him?   
  
*Cut it out, Loren! This is ridiculous. All you have to do is go to  
the Admiral and tell him what really happened. You can say it was an  
accident, a mistake. *   
  
She laughed. Who was she kidding? No one would believe that! She  
would just have to leave Harm to his fate. After all, he's gotten out  
of worse situations before.  
  
***********  
  
"How's the joint, Commander?"  
  
Harm looked up to see Mac standing in front of him. "Welcome to my  
humble abode, Colonel," he replied bitterly.  
  
"I take it you're not having fun?" Mac asked.  
  
"You have a knack for stating the obvious," Harm said, standing up.   
"I'm feeling trapped. In more ways than one."  
  
She nodded. "We're working on it, Harm. Sturgis is going to be with  
Detective Hardy when he interviews Singer. He's still determined to  
believe she's the one who's framing you."  
  
"Evidence is but one word."  
  
"Harm, I can't believe you! You will fight for everyone you can and  
now, when you need to fight for yourself, you're giving up? What the  
hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Do you think I did it?" Mac glared at him. He should know the answer  
to that. "I've been in here for a day and half and I haven't heard you  
say it. Mac, I need to hear it from your lips."  
  
Mac's expression softened. "Of course I don't think you did it. I  
know you would never hurt any of your friends. I'm sorry, Harm, I  
didn't even realize how much you needed to hear it."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Your opinion is what matters most to me, Mac. It  
might not always seem like it, but it's true. I--"  
  
Harm was cut off by Sturgis. *Great timing, * he muttered to himself.  
  
"Mac, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Just visiting. What did you learn from Singer?"  
  
Sturgis frowned. "That Harm wasn't the only visitor to Harriet and  
Bud's apartment."  
  
************  
  
The call came in late that night. Singer rubbed her eyes and reached  
for the phone. "It's time for you to kill Lieutenant Sims. Kill her   
so we can both get what we want. Revenge against Harmon Rabb, Jr."  
  
Before Singer could reply, the caller hung up. "Damn you, Coster!"  
  
She did not want to kill Harriet. She was tired of this whole mess.   
Singer decided she was going to tell the truth. Mac didn't visit  
Harriet; it was just she and Harm.  
  
Singer picked up some paper and began writing letters to Harm, Mac, and  
Harriet. If something happened to her, she wanted them to know what   
she had done and how wrong she knew it had been.  
  
She signed her name to the last letter and headed out to her car.   
However, she never made it. She heard the shot before it hit her in   
the head. With one last breath, she whispered, "I'm sorry..." 


	4. 4

***************  
Misunderstandings   
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the troops fighting to protect us.   
***************  
  
"You're free to go, Commander." Harm stared at the Marine.  
  
"Come on, Sailor, you don't really want to stay in there, do you?"  
  
"Mac?"  
  
She shook her head. "Who did you expect? Harriet's awake and things  
are remotely back to normal."  
  
Harm followed her out of his cell. "What do you mean, 'remotely'?"  
  
"I'll start with Harriet. Bud brought Little AJ in to visit her. He  
talked to her as if she would answer. Bud said it was the most  
amazing thing he had ever witnessed. Harriet woke up five minutes later, worried about you and AJ."  
  
It was Singer who shot her. She was approached by someone we both  
know. He wanted to get back at you for saving me. He..." Mac  
trailed off. "I'm sorry, I still can't believe he was back in our lives and we didn't even know it!"  
  
"Who, Mac?"  
  
"Coster."  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
Mac nodded. "Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore. The  
police caught him trying to flee the scene of murder."  
  
"Murder?"  
  
"Singer," she replied. "From what Detective Hardy's gathered, he was  
going to have her kill Harriet, but she didn't want to. Coster was  
worried she would talk so he killed her."  
  
Harm was amazed by the turn of events. One minute he was heading for  
court martial, the next he was scott free. "There's something else,  
isn't there?"  
  
"Nothing big. Singer left letters for you, Harriet, and me though.   
They're in my car. I was going to drop off Harriet's after I picked  
you up. Lets read them then head over to the hospital."  
  
'Colonel Mackenzie:  
I never thought I would stoop as low as I did. When Coster first came  
up to me and offered a chance to go up in the world, I didn't hesitate.  
I hate myself for what I've done. I only hope that if Lieutenant Sims  
survives, she will be able to forgive me. I hope you can too.   
-Loren Singer'  
  
'Commander Rabb:  
I don't even know what to say about all of this. I can't even believe  
I pulled the trigger and shot Harriet Sims. I can't believe I framed  
you for it. If you forever curse my name and the day I came to JAG,  
I'll understand. You deserve everything that comes your way. Again,  
I am deeply sorry for what I put you through.  
-Loren Singer'  
  
Harm and Mac looked at one another. Singer was going to confess, they  
could through these letters. "So, in a way, Sturgis was right. She  
did shoot Harriet to try and frame me, but she couldn't kill her. I  
think if she wanted to, she would have done so from the start."  
  
Mac nodded. "She was afraid Coster would kill her if she didn't do  
what he said. However, she found enough courage to try and stand up to  
him. That's something we have to give her credit for."  
  
"And we will," Harm replied. "I'm going to say a few words about her  
at work on Monday."  
  
"Is my Sailor getting all emotional?"  
  
"YOUR sailor?!"  
  
Mac glared at him. "Shut up, Harm."  
  
************  
  
"How are you feeling, Mommy?" AJ asked.  
  
Harriet smiled. "Much better now that you're hear, sweetheart. Have  
you been a good boy for Daddy?"  
  
"Yep!" AJ replied. "We had pizza and watched TV!"  
  
Bud smiled sheepishly. "It was the only thing I could do to keep his  
mind off of the things."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bud. I'm just happy he's safe." She smiled  
again as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harriet."  
  
"Okay, don't get all mushy in front our Godson!" Harm exclaimed.  
  
AJ grinned, holding his arms out to Harm. "Hi!!"  
  
Harm readily picked him up. "Are you taking good care of your Mom?"  
  
"I am! I gave her a kiss and everything! She said I helped her a  
lot!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Harm answered.   
  
Mac walked to her side. "How are you feeling, Harriet?"  
  
"Well, thank you, Ma'me. I'm judging by your expressions that  
everything is taken care of?"  
  
"Just about," Harm said, handing her the letter from Singer. "Mac and  
I got one each as well."  
  
Harriet nodded and opened it. 'Lieutenant Sims: I don't have  
anything to say that will justify my actions. I still can't believe I  
actually shot and nearly killed you. I hope that one day you'll find   
it in your heart to forgive me. In a few minutes, I'm leaving here to  
speak with Admiral Chegwidden. Whether or not you're awake to   
exonerate Commander Rabb won't matter because I'm going to confess to your shooting. I wish you and your family good luck and long lives because I know I won't have either.  
-Loren Singer.'  
  
"I can't believe that woman!" Bud exclaimed. "Thinking a simple letter  
is going to convince you to forgive her! It's ridicu--"  
  
"I do forgive her, Bud."  
  
He stared at her. "You do?"  
  
"Of course I do. I think Loren was genuinely sorry she did what she  
did. She tried to make things right and I respect her for that."  
  
Mac looked at Harm, who nodded. "We're taking AJ out for some dinner.   
He'll stay with one of us tonight."  
  
"You, Lieutenant Roberts, will be staying here tonight. The Admiral's  
already cleared it."  
  
Bud smiled. "Thank you, sir, Ma'me."  
  
The two left and Bud took Harriet's hand in his. "It's time we worked  
on getting them together," she said. Her husband nodded in agreement. 


	5. 5

************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 5  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
"So..."  
  
Harm looked up at his friend. "So...?"  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what, Sturgis?" Harm asked.  
  
Sturgis rolled his eyes. This guy had 'idiot' stamped on his forehead.  
"When are you going to get your head out of your six and tell Mac you  
love her?"  
  
"This again? How many times a day do you have to ask me that?"  
  
"Until you--"  
  
Sturgis was cut off by a knock on the door. Harm looked up at Mac.   
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"We have a staff meeting in 5 minutes, 22 seconds. Did you finish the  
paperwork on the Braydon court martial?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'me, it's all right here," Harm replied sarcastically, patting  
the manila folder on his desk. "What's with the third degree?"  
  
Mac shrugged. "I like to tease you. You never do the paperwork when  
we work together."  
  
Harm crossed his arms. "Of course I do!"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I--"  
  
"I hate to cut this off," Sturgis said, "but don't we have a staff  
meeting to go to?"  
  
Mac nodded. "3 minutes, 4 seconds," she replied, heading to the  
conference room.  
  
Sturgis rolled his eyes again. "You two bicker like an old married  
couple," he told Harm as he got up.  
  
Harm sighed. Sturgis was right. He needed to have that talk with Mac  
soon. He couldn't wait for another year to pass by for their deal. He  
wanted children now, with the woman he loved.  
  
*************  
  
"Sturgis, you busy?"  
  
"Um, Harm, why are you calling me? Our offices are within walking  
distance."  
  
"I know that," Harm replied. "I just don't want Mac to know I'm  
talking to you right now."  
  
Sturgis leaned back in his chair. "Okay, I'll bite. What's this  
about?"  
  
"I'm in love with Mac." Harm was met with silence. "Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" Sturgis asked innocently.  
  
"That stupid ass grin that is, no doubt, on your face."  
  
"I'll stop. What do you say we head out for lunch and I'll help your  
wayward heart win her over," Sturgis suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I have a few things to finish up," Harm said.   
"Is 1300 okay for you?"  
  
"That's good."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and smiled, leaning back in his chair.   
Hopefully, in a few days, Mac would officially know how he felt.   
"Penny for your thoughts, Sailor?"  
  
Her voice caught Harm totally off guard. *Not again,* Harm thought as  
he and the chair crashed to the floor. Mac was at his side in a  
second. "Nice one, Harm. I give it a 9.5."  
  
"Funny," he replied, wincing as he put pressure on his wrist.   
  
"Here, let me take a look at that," she said, taking his hand in hers.   
"I think it's just sprained. You should put some ice on it."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, ma'me." The two looked up to see Bud in the doorway.  
"Harriet's Mom is here with little AJ. He wants to see the two of  
you."  
  
Mac beamed. "We'll be right there, Bud."  
  
Harm smiled too. The look on Mac's face was priceless!  
************  
  
A few minutes later, Mac was playing with little AJ and Mrs. Sims had  
pulled Harm aside. "Commander, I know you were there the day Harriet  
was shot."   
  
Harm nodded slowly, not certain where she was going with this. "I  
want  
to thank you for taking care of her and not running off. Harriet and   
AJ really needed you and you were there. Some people say you have a lot more going for you than..." she trailed off, glancing at Bud.  
  
"Ma'me, I was there helping Harriet plan a party for Bud. I didn't do  
anything he wouldn't have done."  
  
"Maybe so, but the fact remains that you are going up in the world.   
You have so much going for you. You're good looking, smart, and  
wonderful with children."  
  
Harm held up his hand. "Stop. I don't want to listen to you bad mouth  
my best friend. Harriet and Bud are in love and you'll just have to  
accept that. You should really get to know the man we all know.   
Besides," he said, eyeing Mac, "I have someone I'm interested in."  
  
Mrs. Sims followed his gaze. "That woman? She's not the prettiest--"  
  
"NO!" Harm exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Harm's  
face was beet red. Mac looked at him questioningly. "I need some   
air," he said, leaving the bullpen.  
  
"Mac," Sturgis said, "maybe you should..."  
  
She nodded. "Everyone back to work!" she shouted, then followed Harm  
outside.  
************  
  
"Someone not having a good morning?" Harm just shrugged, leaning  
against the wall. "You've been in an odd mood all day long. I take it  
Mrs. Sims said something to set you off."  
  
Harm nodded and told her what she was saying about Bud. "He's her  
son-in-law for God's sake! As well as the father of her grandson! Why  
can't she just shut the fu--"  
  
"Whoa there, Sailor," Mac said, putting her hand on his shoulder.   
"What's really the matter?"  
  
"What she said about you," he muttered, walking back inside.  
  
"Harm!" she called, running after him. He was waiting for the  
elevator. "What did she say?"  
  
He wouldn't look at her until they were both in the elevator alone.   
"If I told you, you'd deck her."  
  
"Tell me anyway," Mac replied, hitting the stop button. She crossed  
her arms. "Well."  
  
Harm was quiet. When he finally spoke he said, "It was rude and there  
was no truth in it so there's no point in repeating it."  
  
"You could repeat what she said about Bud but you can't tell me what  
she said about me?"  
  
"I wasn't telling Bud, I was telling you. Could you imagine how he  
would feel if he even knew she said something? He was having a rough  
time when he first met Mrs. Sims."  
  
Mac crossed her arms. "Okay, so you won't tell me. So what is up  
with this mood of yours today? One minute, you're grinning from ear   
to ear, and now you're ready to hit something."  
  
"This is not where I want to be talking about this, Mac. Are you free  
for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Dinner?" Mac asked. Her heart jumped into her throat. Were they  
going to have the conversation she'd been waiting for? "Yeah, I am,  
Flyboy."  
  
Harm punched the button to start up the elevator. "Great, my place at  
1900, don't be late."  
  
"I never am." 


	6. 6

*************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 6  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Harm was had just finished dressing when the phone rang. "Rabb."  
  
"Commander, it's Lieutenant Roberts."  
  
"Oh, hey, Bud. What's going on?"  
  
"I should be asking you that question, Sir."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Harm opened it. "What do you mean,  
Bud?" He asked, waving Mac in.  
  
"Well, you were talking with Lydia and you burst out at her. She won't  
talk about it. Did you upset her, Sir?"  
  
"I didn't upset Lydia!" Mac took the phone away from Harm. "Mac!"  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts, what is this about?" She had an idea, but she  
wanted to make sure before she blurted anything out.  
  
Bud stammered, not expecting Mac to be at Harm's. "Just this  
afternoon, Ma'am." She could almost see him standing at attention.   
  
"Commander Rabb was the one who was upset about something she said.   
However, it's over and done with so there's no point in dragging it   
out, is that understood?"  
  
"Aye, Ma'am," Bud replied. "Have a good night."  
  
Mac smiled. "You too, Bud."  
  
She handed Harm the phone. "Thanks. I didn't want to have to tell  
him."  
  
"The only way Bud is going to find out is if Lydia says something to  
his face. And if she does, I'm going to kick her ass." Mac took deep  
breath. "Okay, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Stomach talking, Marine?"  
  
Mac looked at him seriously. "Yes, now feed me."  
  
Harm snapped at attention. "Right this way," he said, taking her by  
the hand. "Tonight we're having lasagna. Half is veggie and half has  
the dead cow meat you enjoy so much with ricotta cheese."  
  
"Sounds good. At least it's not meatless meatloaf."  
  
"Hey! I go to all this trouble to make you dinner and you have make  
fun of my cooking?" Harm grabbed some pot holders and carried the  
lasagna over to the garbage can."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harm glanced over at her and they both started  
laughing. "Bring the grub back over here. I'm starving!"  
  
************  
  
"Mom, this is ridiculous! Please stop!" Harriet said. "If you can't  
love Bud for who he is, then we don't have anything to talk about  
anymore."  
  
Lydia stared at her daughter in shock. "See, Harriet! This is  
precisely what I'm talking about! You wouldn't have such manners if   
you were married to that strong and handsome Commander Rabb."  
  
"And just how would you know?" Harriet replied.  
  
"Harriet, I'm only looking out for you and little AJ. He needs a  
stable father figure in his life."  
  
Harriet's face turned a deep shade of red, but before she could say  
anything, Bud entered with AJ. He looked from his wife to his  
mother-in-law. "Harriet, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, after taking a deep breath. "Mother was just  
leaving."  
  
Lydia nodded stiffly, kissed her grandson, and left the room without so  
much as a goodbye. Bud watched her in confusion. "What just  
happened?"  
  
"Bud, I don't want to talk about it right now," she said tiredly.  
  
He nodded, lift AJ up so he could sit with Harriet. "Hi, Mommy!"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart."   
  
Bud watched the exchange. Something was bothering Harriet and he was  
going to find out. "I'll be right back," he told them.  
  
"Lydia, wait!"   
  
The older woman turned around. "I suppose Harriet told you what I've  
been saying."  
  
"No, she hasn't. What's going on between the two of you? Usually you  
both cry when the other one leaves to return home."  
  
Lydia crossed her arms. She had a feeling she could get this man out  
of her daughter's life forever. "You're a sweet boy--"  
  
"Boy?!"  
  
She held up her hand. "Let me finish. Your sweet, but you're just not  
for my Harriet. If anyone is, it's Commander Rabb. He has everything  
you don't. Looks, charm, and he can only move up in the world."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Bud," Lydia said, patting his shoulder, "but if Harriet  
stays married to you, she will never be able to visit and will be  
removed from my will."  
  
Bud was speechless and instead of responding to her, he watched her  
retreating form. Maybe she was right... 


	7. 7

************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 7  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Harm and Mac were just finishing up the dishes when there was a knock at the door. Harm opened it to find a very distraught looking Bud standing there. AJ was sleeping in his arms.   
  
"Bud, are you all right?" Harm asked. Bud looked ready to drop his son, so Harm took him. "I'll just lay him in my bed."  
  
Mac set her towel down and walked over to Bud. He had yet to say anything. "Bud, is Harriet all right?"  
  
He shook his head as if to clear it. "She's fine, Ma'am," he replied.  
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
Bud glanced at the floor, then over at Harm, who had returned from his room. He suddenly felt this growing rage of jealousy, and ran at Harm.  
  
Mac watched as he plowed into him. "Bud!" she cried.  
  
Harm wasn't ready for him and was slammed to the floor. Bud was about to strike him when he came to his senses. "What am I doing? Sir, I--"  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Mac exclaimed, going over to help Harm. "You okay there, Flyboy?"  
  
Harm nodded, catching his breath. He looked up at Bud, waiting for a reply. "I spoke with Lydia."  
  
Mac sighed. That woman was going to need a good ass kicking. "What did she say, Bud?"   
  
Bud told them word for word what she had said to him. They now understood why he was acting the way he was. "I'm sorry, Bud," Harm said, at a loss for words.  
  
"No, Sir, I am. I shouldn't have let me emotions run away with me, it's just that..."  
  
"You're wondering if any of it's true," Mac finished for him. Bud nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. You are a great father and a wonderful husband. Harriet tells us that every day!"  
  
"She's right, Bud," Harm added. "We see it in little AJ's eyes when you walk into a room."   
  
Bud sighed. He normally didn't feel this way about himself, but some of the things Lydia said... "Damn that woman!" Bud growled.  
  
Harm and Mac both took a step back. They never heard Bud curse before. "Have you told Harriet what she said?" Harm asked.  
  
"No," Bud replied. "I didn't have to. Lydia filled her in on it already."  
  
Mac heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it, leaving Harm to deal with Bud. "Why don't you go back to the hospital and talk with your wife. We can keep an eye on AJ."  
  
"Sir, I'm almost afraid of what she'll say!"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Mac said, disconnecting her phone. "We're all going to see Harriet."  
  
"Um, Sir, can I use your restroom?" Harm nodded. Bud muttered a 'thank you' and rushed to the other room.  
  
Harm sat down, wincing. "Are you all right?" Mac asked in concern.  
  
"Don't ever get Bud pissed off," he said, putting a hand to the back of his head. It came away with blood on it.  
  
Mac gasped and grabbed the hand towel. "Put this on it, Harm," she said, going for some ice.  
  
"It's not that bad, Mac."   
  
He stood up unsteadily as Mac made her way to him. "Will you quite being so macho and sit down! I'm not going to carry you to the car when you pass out."  
  
"I'm not going to pass out!"  
  
"What's going on?" Bud asked, holding little AJ. He was still asleep.   
  
"Harm is--"  
  
He glared at Mac and cut her off. He didn't want Bud to know what happened. "Ready to go." 


	8. 8

**************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 8  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Harriet was crying by the time everyone arrived. "What is it, honey?" Bud asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Bud smiled and kissed her. "I love you too, Harriet."  
  
She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for the way my mother treated you. I told her that if she couldn't accept you then she wouldn't be accepted in our home."  
  
"But, Harriet, what about AJ? He has a right to know his grandmother."  
  
She shook her head. "Not at the cost of his father. I love my mother, I always will, but she's gone too far."  
  
Bud sighed. "If that's how you want it, then all right."  
  
"Where is AJ?"  
  
"We dropped him off with his namesake," Mac replied with a grin.   
  
Harm felt as though he were in a tunnel while everyone else was on the outside. His head was really pounding now. *Damn, Bud must have had a lot of pent up anger inside of him.*  
  
"Commander, are you all right?"  
  
Mac caught him as he became dizzy. "Easy there, Flyboy," she said, helping him to a chair.   
  
Bud's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"Bud!" Harriet exclaimed. He hardly ever cursed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Commander! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"It's ok, Bud," Harm replied. "I'm just a little dizzy, nothing for you to worry about."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes at Harm and left the room to find a doctor. "What happened?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I-I got a little jealous of Commander Rabb after I spoke with your Mom and I kind of took it out on him."  
  
"I just wasn't prepared for it," Harm replied with a shrug. "He's got quite a punch."  
  
Mac arrived a few minutes later with a doctor in tow. "Harm, this is Doctor Meyers."  
  
"What do you feel, Mr. Rabb," the Doctor asked, checking his pupils.  
  
"A little dizzy and my head is pounding."  
  
"It was bleeding earlier as well," Mac said.  
  
Bud seemed to have become paler by the minute. He felt absolutely horrible that this had happened. He looked nervously at Harriet.  
  
She took his hand in hers and pulled him closer. "He's not angry with you, Bud. He understands. Don't worry so much about it."  
  
"You have a slight concussion, nothing too serious. I recommend you go home and get some rest. No excitement!"  
  
Harm nodded, but immediately regretted it. "Lets get you home," Mac said, helping him up. "Thank you, Doctor Meyers."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
After saying good bye to Bud and Harriet, Harm and Mac followed the doctor out. Harriet glanced over at her husband. He was quietly standing beside her.  
  
"Bud, please stop that!" she exclaimed. "Why won't you just realize that you are worth as much as the Commander Rabbs of this world!"  
  
Bud smiled. "Harriet, you are so beautiful. And you're right. You love me, my son loves me. I don't need to be worried about anything else because I know you'll both be there for me. Thank you."  
  
"Finally," she said, smiling back at him. "Now how about asking the doctor when I can get out of here?" 


	9. 9

***************  
Misunderstandings  
Part 9  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
****************  
  
Mac led Harm into his apartment. "Why don't you get changed and I'll make you a glass of iced tea?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harm replied.   
  
Five minutes later, Harm joined her in the kitchen. "Here you are, Sailor," Mac said. She placed 2 aspirin next to the glass of tea.   
  
"You are too good for me."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
Harm stared at her face as he took the pills. *God, she is so beautiful! You really need to tell her how you feel or next time she finds a guy like Brumby, she won't change her mind.*  
  
"Earth to Harm. You okay there?"  
  
He shook his head, then winced at the pain. "Not really."  
  
"Let's sit down," Mac suggested, taking his hand. Harm obediently followed her. She laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, listening to me."  
  
Harm crossed his arms. "Well if you're going to be mean."  
  
Mac smiled at him. He was so adorable! She only wished he would tell her he loved her. *Get real, Marine! Wouldn't he have told you by now?*  
  
"Mac, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Harm took a deep breath. He had been preparing for this moment since he was in the brig. Why is it, when he was in a courtroom full of people, he could say anything that came to his mind?  
  
She looked at him worriedly. He still seemed to be out of it. "Maybe we should go back to the hospital," Mac suggested.  
  
"No, I'm all right," Harm insisted. "I'm just trying to find the right words."  
  
"The right words for what?"  
  
*Hell, just go for it!*  
  
"To tell you how much I love you!"  
  
Mac blinked. Did he just say what she thought he said? "Are you sure, Harm?"  
  
He took her hands in his. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Sarah. I love you, I always have. I guess I just needed a bump on the head to figure it out."  
  
"Harm, you've been hit on the head before, what's the difference?"  
  
"I don't know. The point is, I love you!"  
  
Mac smiled sweetly. "Wow, that's three times you've said that, Sailor. I suppose you're waiting for me now?"  
  
*Great job, Rabb! She doesn't love you at all!*  
  
"Hey!" Mac said, watching him get up. She saw the crestfallen look on his face. "What's wrong now?"  
  
He turned to face her. "You just want to be friends, right?"  
  
Mac walked over to him. "If you would let me finish before you jumped to conclusions, I would tell you."  
  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Continue."  
  
She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Time stood still for the pair as they kissed. Harm could practically feel the love radiating off of Mac. It was the most wonderful feeling.  
  
"I love you, Sailor."  
  
***********  
  
"Admiral, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie to see you, Sir."  
  
Chegwidden looked up from the file he was reading. "Send them in, Tiner."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
He stood up when they entered the room. He noticed as they exchanged glances. Harm gave Mac a nod. "Sir, I have a request to ask of you."  
  
"What's that, Colonel?"  
  
"Well, Sir, I'm getting married."  
  
"What?" Chegwidden asked. From the way Harm was looking at her, it wasn't him. When in the hell was he going to remove his head from his six? This is the second time Mac has found someone she wants to marry. "What I mean is, what is your request? Leave?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "No, Sir. I would like you to give me away."  
  
The Admiral beamed. "Really. I would be honored, Sarah. Who's the lucky man?"  
  
"That would be me, Sir," Harm replied, finally speaking up.  
  
"It took you long enough!" he barked.  
  
"I know, Sir, I know."  
  
"Follow me." They nodded and followed Chegwidden into the bullpen. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I have an announcement. After many long years of wondering if it would ever happen, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are getting married!"  
  
Everyone cheered and walked over to congratulate them. "Thank you, Sir," Harm said with a laugh.  
  
"Tiner, who won the pool?" Someone shouted.  
  
Mac crossed her arms and glared at him. "The what?"  
  
"We had a pool to see how long it would take Commander Rabb to ask you. Lieutenant Sims won!"  
  
"Harriet!?" the two said in unison.  
  
Harriet came over to them. She had been release and was now on light duty. "Sorry, Sir, Ma'am, but I couldn't resist. Besides, being quiet is a good way to observe people. I've watched the two of you since the day I was assigned here. I knew this would happen one day, but I noticed that Commander Rabb was afraid of commitment so it was going to take a while."  
  
Mac glanced up at her fiancé. "It's too late to back out now, Harm."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Sarah." 


End file.
